Public and private venues may provide interactive events that can further pull a user into an imaginative world. For example, audience members may attend an amusement park with a game attraction where individual audience members can interact with and participate in the game attraction. In one specific example, the audience member may present a card, picture, object, or other recognizable visual input device to an optical recognition system coupled to a game system. In response, the game attraction may change, display a corresponding game event, or cause some other interaction with the audience member. The audience member may collect a variety of these recognizable objects/devices and use them to participate in a wide variety of interactions. Further, the audience member may present identification, such as a bar code or RFID tag, which allows the attraction to associate the particular instance of the attraction with the audience member. This may cause the attraction to respond to the audience member based on parameters specific to that audience member, such as usage history or player class. While audience members may choose the method of presentation of the visual input, the user is typically relegated to a limited, pre-defined set of inputs (for example, images on cards published by the attraction operator) and corresponding effects. A user may wish to present a more personalized image and obtain a corresponding effect. Thus, the user may wish to create their own visual image and choose what effect that image may have when used at the attraction.